warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse: Chapter Five
Chapter Five of Eclipse. Chapter Five Rosepaw sat patiently by the tiny stream that was the tapered end of the river. She watched the fish inside intently as she fell into position, completely out of habit. The wind struck hard and chilled her fur, but she didn't care. She was focused on the assessment. She struck, and two fish (she hadn't gotten two at a time before) were suddenly away from the water, impaled on Rosepaw's sharp fangs. She ran and set them in the pile of prey that she had been gathering, excitement concealed deep within her. There were two squirrels, one vole, and four fish in there now, accompanied by the back end of a rabbit. Rosepaw had no idea where the front half went. Dustfoot crept out of the shadows created by the thick trees in the grove. "Well done! Take your prey back to camp and I'll talk to Swiftstar." Rosepaw wasn't sure what to think of that answer, which was probably what was intended. She wasn't supposed to know by Dustfoot's voice whether she had passed or not. She padded back into camp behind him. "I don't know where she is. I tried to find her last night." Darkfern replied tersely. Dustfoot shifted and began to leave the den. "Alright, sorry." Rosepaw waited outside, in the center of camp for him. She perked up as he stepped out. "Anything?" "Nothing. The ceremony will have to wait." Rosepaw growled quietly. She wanted desperately to become a warrior, and at this rate, she would be an elder before then... Dustfoot said something in response, but Rosepaw wasn't listening. She padded past her den, and out of the camp completely. She kept moving, across the marshy terrain and through the weeds, towards the outer edge of the territory. Something needed to be done, something important. In the forest beyond the territory, leaf-fall was more obvious. The trees burst in vivid shades of orange and red, with a fine covering of coppery leaves dusting the ground. The sky was cloudy and huge oaks towered far above Rosepaw. The leaves crunched quietly beneath her paws, and she realized that it would be almost impossible to catch prey here if she needed it. Rosepaw was worried about Swiftstar. But one thing was sure; if Swiftstar ever disappeared, there was almost no hope she would be within the territories. Again, a relentless wind bit into Rosepaw. Her fur was short, and she had no protection. I need to find shelter, ''she thought. ''A cave or something. She realized that there would be abandoned badger holes around, and that could make for an amazing shelter. After all, no one had seen a badger for seasons and seasons... Only seen and smelled their small burrows. She took a deep breath. The stale scent of a badger, washed away by recent rain, hung lightly in the air. It led through the thicker part of the forest. Rosepaw carefully followed the thin, but definite path to a badger hole. She wove around the huge, thick tree trunks and under large vinelike plants, until she reached a small, but defined clearing. The smell became slightly more noticeable. Rosepaw was relieved, as she could see the badger hole itself. She dashed toward it. She stopped suddenly, right at the edge. The smell of badgers was fresh, and very strong. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions